Another Path Taken
by tohsaka fate
Summary: When one is subjected to a fate, one need not always embrace it. Rin decides to fight back, and running away, she chanced upon Zelretch, and taken in as his apprentice, lighting up her new path, and a new fifth war.
1. Prologue: The Meeting

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC. Everyhig else belongs to Type-Moon and Nasu Kinoko. This is just for entertainment purposes. So, don't sue me.

Prologue: The Meeting

Tohsaka Rin ran as fast as her short legs could carry her down the night streets of Fuyuki City. She knew she had to get away, away front the place she had called home for the past six years. But not now. Not after she chose to live, and survive in this harsh world on her own, without any guardians to look after her.

She wiped the tears from her eyes. The sapphire orbs were red and puffy after crying for so long. The young Magus was amazed that she still had tears in her to shed. She had thought that she had shed enough tears for those people.

A man whom she had admired. A man who had taught her so much. A man whom she wanted to make him proud of her achievements. A man she hoped that one day she could top.

A woman whom she loved. A woman whom had taken care of her for so long with loving gentle hands. A woman who had always smiled at her lovingly as encouragement when she wanted to give up.

And, a young girl, a year younger than her. A girl she had always loved and cared. A girl whom she had always looked it for. A girl whom she had hoped would achieve her best, even if she wasn't destined to be the heiress of the family.

But it was all lies. There was no father for her to admire anymore. There was no mother for her to turn to when she's sad and needed a loving embrace. Moreover, there was no more little sister to look out for.

Her entire life had been nothing but a farce. Even as an Average One, she couldn't come out on top. Her sister, someone without any elements, was chosen to be the heiress of the Tohsaka family. To Rin, it wasn't fair. She was the eldest, she was the one who was supposed to be the heiress.

Rin tripped over a stone, and fell. She didn't pick herself up immediately. Instead, she just sat up, and began to sob again. Her tiny frame shook, from both the crying and the cold winter night.

She didn't even manage to grab a coat before leaving the house. all she had on were a white blouse, maroon short skirt, thigh high socks and black shoes. The only clothing which provided warmth was a thin black jacket, but it wasn't enough. Now, her small hands were red, and they hurt. She exhaled onto her palms, and rubbed them, hoping to gain some warmth. But it felt like a drop of water in the desert. She still felt cold.

Pulling her thin jacket tightly around her, she stood up and began walking down the streets once more. Her hands were buried inside the pockets of her jacket, trying to ward off the cold.

"It's a bad idea to leave in the middle of a winter night," she murmured to herself. Sapphire eyes watched the thin trail of vapour forming, and directed her gaze to the moonless sky. "And an even worse idea was to leave without some money something warm. A gem or two wouldn't hurt too."

Rin spotted a police headlight in the distance, and immediately ducked into a dark alley. She had no intentions of being caught now, not after her mind had been made up. She knew she had to go, or else she would suffer a fate worse that death in the Matou family. Unlike her parents, she knew what the Matou magecraft was about. Her Kariya-oijisan had told her bits and pieces about the magecraft he turned his back to all those years ago. Those information were enough to scar a normal child for life. But she wasn't that weak.

She inched deeper into alley, pinching her nose when she smelled something foul. Rin had to get to her ojisan's place. He was the only one she could trust now. The only person in the world she could rely on now. But the brown haired man might not even be in Fuyuki at the moment. Business trips occupied his schedule most of the time, and he preferred it that way. He didn't want to spend too much time in the city where his immoral family lived.

She turned towards the outskirts of the city when she exited the alley, and found the sky darker than enough. Even though she was a Magus, she was still a mere six year old, wandering in the city at night, alone.

Shivering against the cold, she summoned up her courage to continue her journey. "Why is ojisan's place so far?" the auburn haired girl complained.

Staring at the ground, she kept muttering things to herself as she made way down the empty streets. Occasionally a car would pass by, but the drivers and passengers ignored the girl trudging the streets.

Rin bumped into someone, and fell onto her back. Wincing I'm pain from an injured elbow, she looked up at the man she had collided with. He was a man in his late fifties, with white hair and beard. His eyes were blood red, and they reminded her of vampires. She whimpered, but other than that, she didn't try to make a run for it. He was dressed in a weird fashion. Dark coat, fashioned in mediaeval style, along with black pants and boots. A black mantle hung around his shoulders, and in his hand was a cane, with a ruby on top.

"Child, what are you doing on the streets alone at night?" he queried. His accent was thick, but she couldn't place the accent.

"I... I ran away from home..." she admitted, suddenly finding her shoes more interesting instead of the stronger.

A white eyebrow was arched in confusion. "Ran away? Aren't you the daughter of Tokiomi?"

Rin's head shot up at he mention of her father. Sapphire orbs widened in surprise. "You know my father?"

He chuckled, and red eyes twinkling. "Of course. In fact, I tutored your ancestor, Nagato."

"You are Lord Zelretch..." she whispered in awe, and didn't even notice things when the old man pulled her to her feet and wrapped his mantle around her. "But...what are you doing here?" she asked when she finally found her voice.

He crouched down to her level. "I travel from worlds to worlds, looking for thins that would intrigue me. But lately, things have been quite dull, especially when my apprentice decided to take off on her own without any notice."

"You have an apprentice?" Rin asked. A part of her way still tying to process the fact that she was speaking with Zelretch, the only and only Zelretch. And surprisingly, he wasn't as scary as what she had heard. Silently, she decided that adults were all liars. Not Kariya-ojisan. She mentally added.

Zelretch ruffled the girl's hair. "Of course I do. By I only take in those who are exceptionally talented. Young, promising students who have a bright future. Someone...like you."

"Me?" Rin echoed. "Are you gonna take me in as an apprentice?"

"I don't see the reason why I can't," he answered.

Tohsaka Aoi wiped away her tears as she climbed the stairs to the first floor. She knew, as a mother ,she had to put up a brave face, especially when she had to break the news to her elder daughter. She was hoping the girl would be asleep, seeing how late it was.

She stopped in front of Rin's door, and studied the carvings on the oak door. She breathed in deeply, and raised her hand to knock. There was no response. Aoi was relieved, but she opened the door nonetheless. She wanted to kiss her daughter goodnight, as she did every night.

But she found herself in an empty room. The girl wasn't in the room. Her bed had not even been slept in. Her night clothes wee thrown on the floor, her wardrobe open. Aoi's heart clenched at the sight.

"Rin?" she called, hoping for some response. Again, there were none.

She left the room, and went to the room of her second child, hoping to find Rin there. But only Sakura was in the room. She left the room, and felt the tears coming.

"Rin, where are you?"

She knew she couldn't ask her husband yo help her find the missing child. He had said that Rin was going to be given to the Matou the day after tomorrow, thus he no longer viewed the little girl as his daughter anymore. For all that he cared, Rin was just a package waiting for the time to be collected.

Aoi descended the stairs, and grabbed the house phone, dialling a number she knew by heart. Her childhood friend, Kariya, would help her. Her daughter might even be heading to his place right now. She tried to calm her heart down while waiting for Kariya to pick up the phone. Finally the call was through.

"Kariya speaking..." he mumbled, red still closed. He was not happy to be interrupted in the middle of the night, especially when he needed the rest.

"Oh, thank god!" Aoi exclaimed when she herd his voice. "Kariya-kun, Rin is missing..."

Those few words were enough to wake the man up completely. For once, he was glad that Aoi had called his mobile phone, instead of his house phone. He pulled on a jacket, then put on another thick coat. "Missing?" he asked, pulling on his boots. No matter what Aoi was going to say, he was going to look for the little girl.

"I... I don't know what happened. I thought, maybe...maybe she might be going to your place..." she told her best friend.

Kariya didn't need to see her fave to know that she was worried sick. "I'll go out and find her, don't worry." he tried to comfort his friend, but he knew she would stay like that as long as Rin went found.

He locked the door behind him and began to walk down the streets, looking for the little girl he loved dearly as his own daughter. Aoi remained on the line, crying, begging for Kariya to find her daughter. He tried his best to console the woman, but his attempts were futile.

Then, he spotted Rin. She was speaking with a man he never wanted to meet, one of the Twenty-Seven True Ancestors. He cursed, and Aoi reprimanded him for his language.

"Aoi-san, I found her..."

Yes, yes, I know, the chapter seems short. But this is the prologue. Longer chapters will be coming up soon, but I can't promise regular updates. I can only promise that the story will be updated. So please, drop me a review? It's very much appreciated.


	2. Servant Of The Shadow (06-18 00:56:15)

CHAPTER 1 SERVANT OF THE SHADOW

Aoi smoothed out the fabric of her dress once she got out of the car. Around her, the city life went on as if nothing had happened, and it hurt her all the more to see it. She wanted to report to the police about her daughter's disappearance, but she knew that even if she did find Rin, the poor girl would be sent away, again.

As a mother, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She would do anything, risk anything for her daughters, bother of them. She loved them both equally, and couldn't bear the thought of losing anyone of them. Both were her flesh and blood. Both were the little girls she had raised since they were merely a zygote.

"Aoi-san," Kariya greeted, and it surprised Aoi.

She had not seen the man anywhere, but he just popped up and greeted her. It was a little creepy, but she decided to let things slip, especially something so trivial.

"Morning, Kariya-kun," she forced herself to greet the brown haired man, even though the only thing she wanted now was to know where Rin was.

Last night, she had been on the phone with Kariya, and the man had said that he found Rin. But as soon as he said that, the line went dead. She almost got a heart attack worrying about the both of them. And when Kariya did call back, he refused to offer anything about Rin, and instead asked her to meet him at a car me early in the morning.

"Kariya-kun, where Rin?" she asked, trying to hold down the anxiety in her voice.

His eyes turned sorrow as he regarded his best friend since childhood. It hurt him to see her like this, drowned in sorrow, but there was nothing they could do about things.

"It's not my place to say anything, Aoi-san. You should let Rin-chan explain things to you." he said slowly.

Aoi grabbed his arm. "Where is my daughter?!" she practically demanded, digging her fingernails into him through the fabric.

Kariya winced from the pain, but he didn't push her away."With Lord Zelretch. Come."

He pried her hands off him, and gently held her by one hand, smiling sadly at her. "The child has made up her mind, she chose to follow him. Come on, there waiting for you."

Kariya led her into the cafe, and headed towards a table situate at the far back. Aoi immediately saw the head of auburn hair, and escapes Kariya's grip on her. She almost hugged the hike, but paused when she saw the man with red eyes. She bit back a cry of surprise.

"Take a seat, Tohsaka Aoi," the man said in a thick accent, gesturing to the chairs. "And do order something for yourselves."

Kariya pushed Aoi into a seat, and he sat down beside her. He could sense that she was trying to decide whether to focus on her daughter, who had yet to acknowledge her presence, or the man with red eyes.

"Rin?" she called gently, but the young girl merely stared at her glass of orange juice. Her hands were busy fumbling with a piece of jade. She recognised the jade. It was a gift to Rin when the girl turned five last year.

Rin looked at Zelretch, who nodded. She placed the jade I'm front of Aoi, and finally looked into her mother's eyes. Aoi noticed the naive, child like look in her child's eye were gone. The sapphire orbs were now cold and unforgiving.

"I give this back to you, oka-san," Rin said slowly, hoping her mother would understand what she was trying to say. "As of this moment onwards, I am no longer a part of the Tohsaka family, but neither will I accept my fate and join the Matou. Tohsaka Rin ceased to exist. ... No, in fact, she never existed."

"What are you talking about?" Aoi almost screamed. Tears gathered in her eyes, mixed emotions turned in her heart, and she could feel her world falling apart. "I'm your mother, Rin."

The little girl smiled sadly. "Perhaps I was, but I never was oto-sama's daughter to begin with. He never wanted me. Have you noticed how his eyes always sparked when he saw Sakura? She's the perfect canvas for him to make more research, to expand the Tohsaka clan into branches we never had the chance to do so."

"Rin..." Aoi tried to put in some words, but Rin cut her off once more.

"It has been decided, the moment Sakura was brought into existence. She is meant to be the heiress, so why did you all give me false hope in the first place?" Rin accused in a harsh voice. It was difficult to imagine a six year old having such harshness in her voice, but she wasn't just a normal girl. She was a Magus too.

"Rin, watch your tongue," Zelretch reprimanded, slapping her wrist slightly. "She's still your mother, no matter what."

"Rin-chan, have you thought this over?" Kariya queried instead.

The auburn haired girl nodded.

"Look, I know, it looks like I don't want this family anymore. But the fact is that this family didn't want me first. To oto-sama, I was never her daughter. He had never looked at me and smiled. But I noticed countless times, how his eyes would shine when his gaze landed on Sakura. Because he knew, he knows that Sakura will be opening researches into new branches of magic."

Aoi looked ready to burst into tears. She had never thought that her eldest daughter would feel it that way. She never noticed, and now, Rin might be out of her live forever. She turned to Kariya, and sobbed into his chest. The man wrapped his arms around her, and whispered soothing words to her. Rin bit her lower lip, and there was a longing in her eyes. Zelretch noticed, and gently urged the child forward.

Rin nearly fell off her chair from the push, because she didn't see it coming. Once she gained her balance, she turned back to glare at the old man, but he merely waved her off. Rin looked at her mother, and bit her lips once more. Small hands balled into fists as she gathered courage. Kariya understood what the child was trying to do, and release his hold on the still sobbing woman.

Rin rushed forward, and threw herself into Aoi's waiting arms, pressing her face against her mother's bosom and wept. Small arms circles her mother's waist, and Aoi pulled the little girl nearer to herself, and ran a hand through Rin's silly strands.

"I love you, oka-san," Rin murmured, and tightened the embrace. "I can never hate you, no matter how much I want to. But, I can't stay too. I want to reach my full potential. I want, and need to show them that I can become a great Magus, even without the wealth and Tohsaka name supporting me."

Aoi closed her eyes, and rested her chin on her daughter's head, savouring the moment. She knew, she might never have the chance to hold Rin again. She might not even have the chance to see her little girl anymore after this. She wanted to remember everything about her daughter before the little girl leave her life forever.

"Rin, remember, no matter what happens, a mother's love for her child will never change. I will always love you, and remember you..." she whispered to the little girl, who only sobbed harder.

She nodded, not saying a word, and let her tears revealed her inner feelings. She wanted to put up a brave facade, but in front of her mother, everything just shattered. She knew her mother knew her the best, and she was reluctant to leave her actually. She wanted to stay, but circumstances wouldn't allow it.

The two held on to each other, tears staining their cheeks. Eventually, Rin fell asleep, nestled up against her mother, and Aoi held the child close, and hummed a song to sooth the girl. She looked up at Zelretch, and managed a brave smile.

"I trust that you will take care of my daughter?" she asked, more of a statement than a question.

He nodded. "Worry not, madam, she will be fine."

Aoi merely nodded, and held Rin close.

Tohsaka Tokiomi poured himself a glass of wine, and sat down in front of his table. He closed his eyes, and leaned back in his chair, letting out a soft sigh. Things had not been turning out well do him lately, and Zouken had just came to claim what he deemed to be his.

An heiress to the defunct Matou clan.

But he had nothing to offer the old man. His eldest, Rin had left the compound late last nigh, and was yet to be found. He refused to give up Sakura, knowing that his second born was the greater treasure among the two girls.

"Kirei-kun, is my wife back yet?" he asked his apprentice, who stood beside the door.

Kotomine Kirei opened his lifeless eyes. "No, not yet. She said that she would be out to have breakfast with a friend. Perhaps they're trying to catch up with each other's lives."

Tokiomi nodded, and brought the wine glass to his lips. He was not a man who preferred to drink in the morning, but the stress lately caused him to turn to alcohol and more. Placing the wineglass onto his table, his sapphire blue eyes studied his pupil silently.

"Kirei-kun, what would you say if I ask you to summon your Servant now?"

"Then I will do so. Father has made it clear, hasn't he? I shall live to serve and aid you in the upcoming Holy Grail War, no matter what," he stated. "That is why our two families have been maintaining our bonds, even though a man like us should've been enemies from the start."

Tokiomi nodded. "True, then you shall summon your Servant tonight. I have prepared the catalyst for you. All you have to do is to call the Heroic Spirit out from the Throne of Heroes and anchor him to this world."

"I understand, master. Should I call father to come and bear witness?" Kirei queried.

"Do do so," Tokiomi told his pupil. "Your father is the Overseer of this Grail War after all. I would like him to bear witness towards the summoning of the Assassin Servant in this War. Ah, yes, Kirei, have your father told you anything about the summoning of the Servants? Have any of the seven slots been filled?"

Kirei shook his head with the most minimal of movements. "Not that I know of. My father said that the Masters normally summon their Servant a fee days prior to the beginning of the Holy Grail War. He mentioned something about Magus secrecy."

"Your father is quite true in that aspect, Kirei. Magus are protective of their magic, and will never allow an outsider to know what brach of magic they really research into. Even you, and your father, only knows that we Tohsaka specialise in jewel magic, but not the form we are practising."

Kirei nodded in understatement. "Should I leave now? I shall require some time to meet up with my father and let him know the events which will be taking place tonight."

Tokiomi waved him off, and Kirei gladly took his leave. The Tohsaka family head stared at the framed photo sit if on top of his desk and sighed.

A magus holds greater power than anyone else who are mundane in this world. However, such power do not come without sacrifices. I hope you will understand that, Rin, wherever you are now...

Later that night, a man with a skull mask was summoned. The old man of the mountain, the spy, the information gatherer, the stalker, the assassin.

The man bowed to his new Master, and accepted the order that he would have to act on behalf of the order of Tohsaka Tokiomi as well. Though reluctant, Has an swore his allegiance to the two man, with Kotomine Risei acting as a witness to everything.

"I'm the shadow of the world. No one is safe, no where is untouched. Kings and noblemen fear my name, peasants cower when they see my face. I am the evil lurking in the shadows of the world. And this evil shall be bind to your commands," the man bowed down at his waist, and Tokiomi smiled at the sight.

"Go, and scout out master Tokiomi enemies," Kirei said to Assassin.

The Servant bowed once more before disappearing into a shimmering cloud of black dust.

Risei directed his gaze to the sky. "Finally, an old bone like me can witness a miracle."

End of chapter 1. Do note that the fourth grail war will occur before we advance to the fifth war. Do drop me a review. Thanks.


	3. Tidal Change

**CHAPTER 3 TIDAL CHANGE** "Are you insane?!" the auburn haired woman yelled in English at the white haired old man, who sat wearing a mischievous smile across here. The women stood up, making wild gestures with her hands and speaking in rapid fire English. "Please tell me that this is just another bad dream that I caught myself in. Can I just wake up from all this shit? I'd rather run errands for that damn old vampire than doing this."

"You know, the 'damn old vampire' you just mentioned is sitting right in front of you," Zelretch interrupted with a smile, and picked up his cup of Earl Grey. "And if you don't mind, this old vampire still demands some respect from his apprentice."

The woman spluttered incoherently, broken out from her ramblings by his words. She turned to glare at him, her sapphire orbs radiating hatred and anger, but Zelretch didn't seem to care. He was just happy to be able to push his apprentice's buttons. Not to mention, he was never a man reputed to go easy on his students, or be a sensible, gentle old man he was supposed to be. In fact, many had called him an eccentric man, whether it was within the circle of Magus or within his Dead Apostle brethren.

"Can you please ask me to do something else?" she pleaded. She really didn't want to teach that little gremlin her "stupid" master had just brought home. It was tearing the wall she built up apart, and she didn't want that to happen. "You can ask me to do anything. Please, anything but this."

Zelretch put down his cup, and regarded his pupil with his crimson eyes. They sent a silent message for her to sit down, and she complied with a nervous gulp. She did, however, returned the glare after she was seated once more, and brought her cup to her lips.

"Look, you had your regrets, and so does young Rin here," he began, placing a comforting arm around the young brunette, who looked up in confusion. She had no idea what they were saying, but she did caught her name. "She lost everything she had in one night. You know how hatred can drive someone at times. Only you can stop her from taking the path of darkness."

"I don't think I'll blame her for hating her family," the woman answered softly. "I once hated my family for abandoning my sister to those monsters. But I hated myself the most because I wasn't there for her. But, one's life can't be complete if one does not have regrets in life, no?"

Zelretch nodded. "True. Which is why I want you to be her tutor. You are the only one who knows what sort of future she might be facing. Note that, it's might. We are not sure what this domain has in store for Rin. But I'm willing to bet it won't be beautiful."

"Speaking from personal experience?" she asked with a snort.

"Indeed," he answered. "I don't want her to repeat the same mistakes I've seen her made in other worlds. It would only turn her into a bitter woman in the end. Being one with similar experiences, I want you to guide her. Beside, you two do have the same Elemental Affinity. Won't it be fun to be the prankster for once instead of the pranked?"

The woman smirked. "Point," she said in English, before switching to Japanese. "Well, I suppose that settled things. My name is Minerva van Gogh. Nice to make your acquaintance," she extended one hand for a shake.

Rin stared at the offered hand, and looked up at her new guard in a whole smiled. She took the hand shyly, and was gripped in a firm handshake. "I'm Rin," she introduced herself.

Minerva had to restrain herself from blinking at the single name introduction. She glared at Zelretch, who gave her an innocent shrug. She let go of Rin's hand, and shook her head while sighing. "This simply won't do, my child. A bright Magus like you need a proper name. Since master Zel is your official guardian, why don't you take up his family name?"

Rin's red brightened up at the suggestion while Zelretch spit out his tea, blinking at his older apprentice, thinking that she might be out of her mind. But Minerva merely ignored him, though inwardly she was amused by his reaction. She thought he matter over for a few seconds before smiling.

"Daphne Clarisse Schweinorg. How's that?" she asked, getting up and crouching down to meet Rin's eyes.

The six year old cocked her head to one side, and her grin grew. She threw herself at Minerva, who accepted the hug with a chuckle. Zelretch didn't say anything about the name, merely smiling at the antic brought on by the two.

"First things first. You need to learn English. I can't have you walking around the Imperial Capital speaking in Japanese," Minerva said with a scowl.

"Why not?" Rin asked in her childish innocence, pulling away from the hug.

"Well, Oriental Magus are often disregarded here in Clock Tower. If you speak in your native tongue, it would only make things worse, won't it?" she explained. "I want the best start possible with you, dear child. Which is why you must learn English, and fast."

Rin arched and eyebrow, and answered, "Okay..."

*

Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald looked over the papers his students handed in, and scowled. He wanted them to write on the application of spiritual summoning in the makings of familiars, yet what they came up was transmutation in the formation of familiars. He simply couldn't tolerate such stupid mistakes. Lately, he had the feeling that the academy was giving him such classes on purpose.

He threw down the stack of papers he was reading, and pinched the bridge of his nose, signing in frustration. His eyes went to his metal tube, and his lips curled up in satisfaction. The first step was complete. Now, he merely need to test it and improve it. He knew that he had one more year to make his preparations, but for a prodigy such as him, one year was more than enough for him.

"Dreaming much, Kayneth?" his fiancee asked from the door of his office. "That won't look good for your image."

He sighed, and looked up at Sola with his sea blue eyes. "I know, but look at these losers. I have no idea why Clock Tower even acknowledged them in the first place. Some of them can't even understand basic English. A bunch of Orientals," he grumbled, and picked up a new stack of papers. His eyes scanned over the first few lines, and his mood lightened up. "At least not all of them are complete idiots, huh?"

"Kayneth, I just received news," Sola started in a solemn tone, and it got Kayneth's full attention immediately. "The Lord Zelretch has just took in a six year old Oriental as his disciple. One which goes by the name Tohsaka."

"Does the old vampire has his own plans to enter the war as well?" Kayneth asked, rubbing his chin in thought. It seems to me that he has lost whatever mind he has left, and jumped into that pool called insanity."

Sola smiled, but she was not amused. "Rumours say that he took her in after Tohsaka Tokiomi, current head of the Tohsaka family disowned her. He met her on the streets late at night, and decided to take her in."

"Weird, why would he want to take in such a young girl?"

"Simple," Sola answered. "Because in the future, he would be taking her in as a disciple as well," she noticed the confused expression on her fiancé's face, and decided to explain when further. "In various other domains of the Kaleidoscope, Tohsaka Rin is a promising oriental Magus. She's able to replicate the old man's Jeweled Sword."

"She might be a threat to our status here in Click Tower," he said after a few seconds of silence. "If she is truly as talented as what your intelligence has stated, she's a danger. With the support of the old vampire, she might climb high on the social ladder."

Sola arched an eyebrow at his words. "Are you worried? That a simple oriental child like her will be able to overthrow the free Lord El-Melloi? Kayneth, you're a prodigy in every field that you are involved. How can a mere child best you?"

"She can, if the old man really trains her to her full potential. She's an Average One, you know," ignoring the gasp which escaped gm his fiancée's lips, he went on. "One who controls all the five elements. She may be young, but her journey is still long. She might have yet to make a name for herself, but there's no guarantee that she won't some day."

Sola narrowed her eyes, and let her mind devise a plan. 'I have to get rid of that meddlesome child. Things simply won't do if she continues to stay alive.'

*

Kiritsugu smiled softly, and trudged after his eight years old daughter in the snow. Her snow boots were deep in the snow, but it didn't deter her from her walnut bud search. Crimson red scanned her surroundings with precision, ready to shout when her gaze land on a walnut bud.

"Ah, found one," the man said, and chuckled when Illya turned, pouring at him. As usual, he had the first sight of the day, and his daughter was sulking about it.

"Where?" she practically demanded, and struggled to his side. Kiritsugu knelt down, and pointed up at a walnut bud.

"See that?" he asked, stroking her silky hair. "Looks like I'm leading for now."

Illya pouted and crossed her arms. "Not fair, why do you always spot the first walnut bud?" she asked, puffing up her cheeks.

"Well, maybe because I'm taller?" he replied, and pulled Illya closer, motioning for her to sit on his shoulders.

The little girl squealed in delight, but kept her grip on Kiritsugu's dark hair. "It's so high up!" she screamed, and pointed at a tree in front of them. "I spotted a walnut bud!"

"Told you, didn't I? Height makes a difference," he said with a smile.

She nodded, and wrapped her arms around her fathers head. "Kiritsugu, when can I grow to be as tall as you?"

He didn't answer, because he didn't now. His child was already eight years old, yet she weighed no more than his Thompson Contender. Though she did grow in height like a regular child, he wants sure how long would that keep up. The irony of being a cross between a human and a homunculi.

"A few years, perhaps..." he finally answers absent mindedly. He noticed his wife waving from the front of the castle, and silently made his way back, careful not to drop the child sitting on his shoulders. "Come on, your mother is waiting. "

"Uh huh, it's picnic day, remember?" Illya told him, and rested her chin on his head. "Hey Kiritsugu, when are you and mother leaving?"

"Another year, why?"

"Nothing, just asking," she answered , shaking her head slightly.

He let his mind analyse their current situation. Words had reached his ears a few hours earlier that Zelretch had taken in a young disciple from Japan. More accurately, it was the eldest daughter of the Tohsaka clan. Kiritsugu knew he must end the war next year, or his daughter might be dragged into it. With Rin under the tutelage of Zelretch, she would grow up to be a formidable opponent. No matter what, Kiritsugu simply couldn't let his daughter's life be endangered by the war.

He silently decided to ask Maiya to head towards Fuyuki first to make the necessary arrangements.

*

Zouken hobbled through the house, making his way to the underground training grounds for the Matou family, at least that was what he called the place. For those who had a heart in them and had seen the place they call it a torture chamber, a living hell.

He made his way to an alcove, and sneered at the sight of his son, Kariya, who was chained to the walls. The younger man looked up when he heard the footsteps, but said nothing. His eyes bore into Zouken's hollow ones, and he spat at Zouken's feet.

"What else do you want from me?" Kariya demanded. "You have taken my freedom, and you have your so called familiars invading my body, turning me into a breeding ground for your parasites, making me into your puppet. What more do you want from a man like me?"

"Nothing. I'm just here to check on you. With the change of plans, I have to get in the war this time. Otherwise the chance might slip by. I've waited centuries for this day, Kariya, and I'm not about to let my efforts go wasting down the drain," the old man said, sneering.

"Are you that desperate for immortality, old man?" Kariya asked, already knowing the answer. "Do you really want immortality so badly you would sink so low as to take away a bright future from a mere child?"

Zouken raised his cane, and jabbed it into Kariya's chest. The younger man winced in pain, but he refused to scream. Zouken chuckled, and lowered his cane once more. "Kariya, are you really one to say such things about me? A man who turned his back on the family heritage? You knew your brother Bakuya could never be the heir, yet you refuse to learn the family arts. If you had, I wouldn't resort to such methods today."

"You're sick..." Kariya muttered, and screamed in agony when Zouken jabbed him with the cane in surprise. "Bastard."

"Perhaps I am, but I am no coward. After all, you couldn't even tell the woman that you loved about your feelings," Zouken said with a sneer. "Now, for your punishment."

With a wave of his cane, maggots moved out from their hiding place into the open, then towards Kariya. The man's dark eyes widened in horror, but he said nothing.

"In one year's time, Kariya, I'll make you into an obedient puppet," Zouken told him, and cackled madly.

Sakura sniffed, and pushed the door to her elder sister's room open. She knew that her mother was there, and she was the only one who could offer her comfort after the nightmares that she had just had.

As expected, Aoi was sitting on the bed, holding a framed picture to her bosom, her petite frame shaking from her sobs. She looked up when she heard the soft click of the door closing, and managed. smile.

"Another bad dream?" she asked softly, and placed the picture back onto the nightstand. She then opened her arms, offering a hug to her daughter, who I immediately jumped into her waiting arms.

"Is nee-san alright?" Sakura asked, cuddling up against her mother.

"Nee-san is safe, don't worry," she assured her daughter, who nodded, an yawned. "Go back to sleep, Sakura. I'll be here with you."

She nodded, but said nothing. Soon, Aoi heard light snores, and knew Sakura had fallen asleep. Ever since Rin left, the younger girl always had nightmares about her sister, and she couldn't sleep at night. But her husband went on with life as if nothing had happened. It only hurt her more.

Aoi knew her daughter was in good hands, but she couldn't get over the fact that she wouldn't be there to see her daughter growing up. It felt like giving birth to Rin and just shove her away, as if the child was someone else's responsibility.

"Rin..." she sobbed, looking down at her other daughter. "I lost Rin, I won't lose you. I promise you..."


	4. The Chosen One

**CHAPTER 4 TH CHOSEN ONE**

Waver Velvet strolled through the library, letting his hands touch the ancient volumes, feeling the excitement rush through his as he admired the vast collection in the library. The eighteen year old still couldn't believe that he was actually in Clock Tower, a place where only the best came to deepen their knowledge in Magecraft.

His ears picked up raised voices in the deeper part of the library, and he followed the voice out of curiosity. He peeked around a shelve, and saw two girls picking on another girl with sapphire blue eyes. The two bullies were older than the blue eyed girl, about thirteen years old. But the girl whom they picked on looked no more than six years old.

"Hey," he began to say, stepping into view. The two younger teens swirled to face him, and their faces paled. "That's just plain rude to pick on someone else. Not to mention that she's so much younger than the both of you. Don't you feel ashamed?"

The blonde bully sucked in a deep breath. "The bitch is an Oriental. All Magus with brains know that they're not welcomed here. She should just go back to where she comes from before she ruins the name of Clock Tower."

"Yeah, she's right," the other teen, a brown haired girl joined in. "We don't welcome Orientals. They're so lame when compared to us. Who the hell uses Jewel Magic here, besides her distant cousins, the Edeldelts?"

Waver frowned. 'Aristocrats and their pride,' "Look, I don't care about what sort of mindset you have, but it's just plain rude to say something like that."

"Is it now?" the blonde replied. "From what I know, the Oriental's family practically disowned her. So, I'm just doing her family a favour by getting rid of her."

Waver's heart dropped when he heard that. The girl had no family? He had never thought of it. If it was true, then what was she doing here in Clock Tower, alone? Did she have a guardian?

"It seems to me that someone is lacking manners around here," a woman's voice pulled him out from his thoughts. He turned to see a woman in a red cloak striding towards them. "Shall I report this misbehaviour to Lord Drustan and Lord Pariah?"

The two teens gathered up a few tomes, and ran away with a mumbled apology. The woman watched them leave, then sighed and crouched down to the little girl who was wiping the tears away.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly in Japanese. Daphne nodded as a reply before she was helped one her feet. Minerva turned to Waver, smiling a bit.

"Thank you for standing up for my charge," she said in English. "I know I should be keeping an eye out for her, but I have other matters to attend to. Not to mention the nature of the Magus here in the Imperial City."

Waver shook his head. "It's no problem at all. I just..." he paused, scratching his head. "Is it true? That she was disowned?" he noticed the dark expression passing over her face. "Look, maybe I should drop this."

"No, her father disowned her, but not her mother. Ultimately, coming here was her own choice. No one made the decision for her," the woman said. "However, I never thought that rumours would spread so quickly. I had thought that the aristocrats would have other beneficial things to do than to gossip."

Waver chuckled. "You have no idea how free they actually are. Well, if you don't mind, I can help to keep an eye out on your charge," he proposed. "I only have my studies to tend to, and I'm sure I can allocate time for the kid."

"She can be quite a handful, if you don't mind," she replied with a smile.

Daphne watched the two's exchange. She was still trying to learn English, and at that moment, it was frustrating her to no end because she couldn't understand what was being said. She huffed and turned away, giving her guardian the silent treatment when Minerva crouched down. The woman craned an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

"What were you two talking about?" she demanded.

"You," Minerva replied, and Daphne's eyes widened in shock before she cursed in Japanese. Minerva and Waver chuckled at the sight, and earned more cursing from the little girl.

fsnfsnfsn

Tohsaka Tokiomi took a sip from his wine glass, then directed his gaze to the lawn outside his French windows. On any other day, the sight would've soothed his nerves, but not today. In fact. he felt that nothing would ho right today.

Late last night, Matou Zouken had came over, and demanded his eldest daughter to be handed over, as what was agreed upon. However, it didn't cross Tokiomi's mind that Zouken had already know that the child was currently in London, studying under the tutelage of the Second.

His brow furrowed as he weighed his options. Zouken was adamant about having his daughter, no matter what were the costs. The old maggot might even raid the Imperial City just to collect his prize, not that it would ever work.

But he couldn't completely dismiss the threat as well. Things aren't working in his favour as of late, and Tokiomi was not a man accustomed to be in such predicaments.

"Tokiomi-kun," his wife, Aoi, called from yhe door. "Kirei-kun is here to see you," she told the Magus, who nodded. Aoi then bowed, and retreated from the room.

He stood up from his armchair, and laid the glass down, sighing. 'Perhaps Kirei can shed some light on the matter.' He looked around his room once more before leaving to join his disciple in the living room.

Kirei was staring at the cup of Earl Grey on the table when Tokiomi came into the room. The. young priest stood up, and bowed before resuming his seat. Tokiomi took a seat opposite him, studying the young man before clearing his throat.

"I have matters to discuss with you, Kirei," he began. "As you know, my eldest daughter, Rin was supposed to be adopted into the Matou family. However, she chances upon Zelretch, and is now in London, under the protection of the Lord himself. The Matou family is not happy with how things have turned out, demanding that Rin be handed over."

Kirei nodded, and ran the scenario through his head. Over the years, Tokiomi had shares various problems with him, and he was always able to come up with a solution. "Does Zouken know that your daughter is in London now?"

"I have no idea," Tokiomi confessed. "But usually news like this travels fast. Perhaps Zouken is feigning ignorance. If he is, I fear he will take Rin into his cutoff by force."

Kirei's expression remained neutral when he asked his next question. "I thought you wanted Rin to be taken into the Matou family?"

"It was a foolish agreement," Tokiomi answered, speeding his arms. "At the time when I made the decision, I was unaware of the Mage craft performed by their family. And as you know, a Magus would never reveal his or her art. But as an outcast, Matou Kariya no longer bore any family responsibility or vows. He was the one who told my wife the cruelty of their practice."

Kirei nodded. "Then perhaps there might be a chance for young Rin to return to the family after all. However, from the news I received, she's adapting to her new life pretty well, and harbours hatred towards her original family."

Tokiomi sipped the coffee, and sighed. "I know what I did was wrong, but I was trying to prevent both of them from sinking back into a normal life. As a Magus, they must strive higher than others. They can't be compare with the common humans. We are more than that."

"This may not be the place for me to say anything, but have you considers the fact that Rin might not want to return to this family?" the priest asked, surprising himself and his master. He was not a man who show his emotions, neither was he the sort of man to care for others. As far as he knew he was emotionless. An empty man.

"What do you mean?"

Kirei's gaze remained glued to his drink. "Perhaps her path now differs from the one she had planned, but if she had gone done her planned path, sooner or later she'll end up studying at the Cock Tower too. Her current situation merely speed up the process."

Tokiomi blinked. He had never thought of it that way. What Kirei had said was right. Even if Tin remained as the Tohsaka heir, or the Matou, she would go to the Clock Tower sooner or later. Perhaps things might not have went in the way they had wanted, but, it wasn't all bad, was it?

fsnfsnfsn

Sola sat down on the sofa, her eyes landing on Kayneth, who was scowling. Her fiance had not been in a good mood lately, and things only got worse when rumours stated that the young Oriental had sparked the interest of Lord Kerr from Scotland.

Lord Kerr was an influential man in Scotland. He descended form a long line of knights, and they still practised knighthood in these days. But they were produce it users in Magecraft as well. Their line of sorcery were very secretive, and few outsiders had made it into their inner circles. The outsiders were regarded as extended family, and new heirs would become the brach family heads, spreading their influence all over the world, widening their field of magecraft practice.

In the mundane world, minor Magus in the family who held no important positions in the clan were important figures in the finance and political sectors. Senators, presidents, CEOs, managers, the Kerr family amassed massive wealth, coming in a close second to the Solomons.

"Damn that old Kerr," Kayneth grumbled. "What's so precious about a petty little Oriental? She may be an Average One, but she shouldn't be governing this much attention in such a short period of time."

Sola tapped her chin. "Kayneth, maybe you should see this from a different perspective. True, she may be an Average One, but... maybe that's not what the Kerr wants. There might be something else that they see in the girl."

"What would they see in an Oriental?" he countered heatedly.

"The Holy Grail," Sola answered. "I thought it's obvious? She is the daughter of Tohsaka Tokiomi. If the rules of the game applies, she might be able to join the war sometime in the future. If not, her children might have a chance too, considering the Tohsaka blood in their veins. No one can resist the Holy Grail. It's an omnipotent wish granting tool, the ultimate manifestation of magic."

"You're right, Sola," he concurred. "I need to speak with the council about the matter. Perhaps we can sway her affiliation towards the Clock Tower. The Kerr faction is more towards Atlas, but their influence here at the Tower is great as well. I've even heard that some youngsters are planning to join them in their crusade."

"No, Kayneth," Sola said sternly, starling the man. "We will sit back, and watch how things unfold. There is no formal invitation to the girl, yet. We still stand a chance to persuade her in joining the Archibald branch. However, if we decide to take action now, both Lord Kerr and Lord Zelretch will be hostile towards us."

"Politics," Kayneth spat, disgusted by how the current Clock Tower was working. "The power is grasped in the hands of those pompous fools. They merely wish to show off. Such nobles would be better off somewhere else."

Sola stood up, and stood in front of Kayneth. One hand reached for his cheek, and her thumb brushed over the skin, eliciting a content sigh from the man.

"You need no trouble yourself, Kayneth. With me by your side, your victory is guaranteed."

fsnfsnfsn

Daphne threw her pen away in exasperation, her fingers digging into her scalp. Sapphire blue eyes blazed, and she looked up at Minerva when she heard the older woman chuckling.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" she demanded, raising a small fist. Her English had slightly improved, but mostly it was swear words.

Minerva shook her head, amused by the sight of the pouting girl. Even though she seemed to have developed a foul tongue, she was relieved that Daphne no longer kept her emotions to herself. trying to shoulder everything on her own. "Nothing," she replied offhandedly. "It's just that you reminded me so much of myself when I was your age."

"Huh?" Daphne blinked. not rally under sanding the statement. "I remind you of you?"

Minerva smiled softly. "Yes. When I was your age, I went through something similar like you. But, I had no one to turn to at that time. I was alone, until the day I met a man, who changed my life, my view of the world."

"Who that?" she queried in broken grammar.

"A very nice man," Minerva answered, winking when Daphne began to pout once more. "Trust me, you'll meet a man like that one day."

Daphne was about to say something when she gasped out in pain, holding her right hand out. A symbol began to form on the back of her hand, like it was being seared into the flesh. Bother Magus' eyes widened in shock.

"You have to be fucking kidding me..." Minerva said.

fsnfsnfsn

Meow, sorry for the late update. I'm really really sorry, but life calls, so I have to answer them, or else I'll have no uni to go to. Hope you all can understand. Rest assure, I'll update this, sooner or later. Til next time.


End file.
